


noon chez Oikage

by Slice_of_Apple



Series: chez Oikage [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Annoyed Kageyama, Domestic Fluff, Fluffity fluff, Hinata is an idiot, Laundry, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sweet, Tenderness, a little bit of kissing, babies with a baby, oiks and kags are married, suga-san is the good fairy (not literally), their kid looks like Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: sugawara and hinata drop by to visit new parents oikawa and kageyama
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: chez Oikage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	noon chez Oikage

Kageyama opens the door, trying to figure out who could possibly be coming to visit them. For the life of him, he can’t remember, but that’s not really a surprise. The days are all blurring into one endless haze of no sleep, a messy apartment, and scrounging for food like a pair of vagabonds.

Standing right outside the door, like an angel of mercy, is Suga-san. His face is relaxed into a sweet, soothing smile, and he holds up a bag of treasure, that is to say, fresh groceries. Even the sight of Hinata’s face peeking out from behind him does not dull the radiance of this vision.

“Hello, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama looks at him in bewilderment. He simply cannot compute. Again, this is not surprising, as Kageyama lost his grip on reality a long time ago. Or maybe it only seems like a long time ago. Maybe it’s really only 26 and a half days, which he happens to know, because Oikawa has been triumphantly announcing their survival at the end of each one. Last night was the 26th. The only thing Kageyama has a secure grip on right now is Hana, who is tucked firmly in the crook of his elbow. He does a quick survey of himself. No shirt, but at least he’s got pants on – and so what if there’s a sizeable patch of dried baby vomit on them?

Suga-san frowns. “You said we could come over?”

“We were supposed to get here a half hour ago,” pipes up Hinata, “but then Sugawara said you were probably in the throes of new-baby hell and could use some groceries, so we had to stop and get all this stuff.”

Kageyama, remembering himself, ushers them in.

Suga sets the groceries down on the kitchen counter.

“Ohhhh!” Kageyama can’t help moaning in a paroxysm of delight and gratitude as he looks into the bag: milk, eggs, noodles, a bunch of veggies. Actual food! Maybe they can have a real dinner tonight? "Thank you, Suga-san!"

Sugawara smiles his lovely, calming smile and asks, casually, "Is there a reason you’re not dressed?”

“You smell bad, Kageyama-kun!” adds Hinata, sniffing. “And what’s with the stupid beard?”

“You try having a baby, dumbass!” scowls Kageyama.

A look of absolute horror crosses Hinata’s face.

Kageyama’s hand comes up out of habit more than anything else, but he’s too far away to hit Hinata properly. If he really stretched, he could probably reach around the table, although he might drop Hana in the process. This would be bad for many reasons, although Kageyama wouldn’t be around to regret it, seeing as Oikawa would kill him. And how would that work out for Hana, having one of her fathers murdered in cold blood, and the other languishing in prison for said murder?

“And such a beautiful baby,” says Sugawara soothingly, yanking Kageyama out of this reverie. “But, now that we’re here, would you like to put a shirt on?” he adds, after a moment of silence. “Hinata and I thought you might want to take a walk. It’s a beautiful day.”

“Oh,” Kageyama says, remembering the problem. “I couldn’t find any clean shirts.”

Sugawara frowns for a moment, then walks over to the sink. He carefully washes his hands, then says, “Why don’t you give Hana to me, and you can go and collect your dirty laundry?”

“What?” asks Kageyama, thinking he hasn’t heard correctly. Did Suga-san just ask for their dirty laundry?

“Bring me all your dirty laundry.”

It’s a testament to Kageyama’s near hallucinogenic state of exhaustion that he doesn’t protest further. He even finds it reassuring to be told what to do. 

Sugawara holds out his clean hands for Hana, and Kageyama gently transfers her. Suga-san, of course, accepts her with ease, perfectly supporting her disproportionately large, wobbly head.

“You beauty,” he croons to Hana, only looking up briefly, eyebrows raised, to remind Kageyama that he has a job to do.

Kageyama heads to the bedroom and quietly opens the door. Oikawa is sprawled out on the bed. At this point, nothing short of a bomb exploding in their apartment will wake him up; or, of course, Hana crying.

Sugawara picks through the mountain of dirty laundry, eventually pulling out the cleanest-looking of the T-shirts. 

“Here, go take a shower and shave and change into this. We’ll watch this beautiful baby girl while you do.”

Kageyama looks doubtfully at Suga, but Hana hasn’t started crying yet , so that’s a good sign.

“You precious little pumpkin,” Sugawara coos at Hana. She tilts her head towards him with a jerky motion and frowns.

“Kageyama,” says Sugawara, laughing. “She looks exactly like you! Even more so now than in the picture you sent out.”

Hinata leans in for a peek.

“I’m sorry, Kageyama-kun,” he says sympathetically.

“What for?” asks Kagyama, confused.

“That you have such an ugly baby.”

Kageyama growls, but he’s already almost at the bathroom, and it would be too much work to walk all the way back in order to clock Hinata on the head.

Sugawara does his best to cover Hana’s ears and says, in an offended tone, “Don’t listen to that ridiculous nonsense, Hana-chan. You’re gorgeous, aren’t you, you marvelous little creature?” He puts his finger near her hand and her tiny fingers curl around it.

Kageyama realizes that Sugawara has been misled by Hana’s adorable exterior and doesn’t realize that she’s the devil incarnate. He’s not about to disabuse Sugawara of this notion, however, not when there’s an uninterrupted shower and shave lying in wait for him.

“Hinata, make yourself useful and put away the groceries,” orders Sugawara, as punishment.

Kageyama can just hear Hinata whine, “But I don’t know where anything goes,” as he firmly closes the door and turns on the fan, blocking out the conversation.

  
What a relief for Kageyama to shave off all the itchy stubble! He then has what is probably the longest shower he’s taken since Hana was born. He puts on his (sort of) clean clothes and feels remarkably refreshed, almost as though he had actually gotten a decent night’s sleep.

When he comes out, Sugawara is still staring at Hana in a besotted manner, and she is still remarkably calm.

Hinata, however, is obviously restless. He has taken up the volleyball that he must have brought with him, and is tossing it lightly in the air, right over Oikawa’s ceramic alien collection.

“Don’t do that in here, you idiot!” Kageyama says. It would almost certainly be a life sentence for Oikawa if he murders _both_ Kageyama and Hinata.

“Sorry!” answers Hinata, not sounding it. “I was hoping you could throw me a few tosses outside?”

Kageyama looks longingly at the volleyball. He is sorely tempted. Hana was born at the start of the offseason, and Kageyama has only had a few, casual practices since then. His fingers twitch at the thought of touching the ball. And on such a beautifully sunny day, too! But no. He can’t play and also watch Hana. He starts to shake his head regretfully when Sugawara’s decisive voice cuts in.

“Here’s the plan. We’ll walk together to the laundromat. It’s just a couple of blocks away, right?”

Kageyama nods dumbly.

“Hana and I will do the laundry, while you two go to the park. How long until she needs to eat again?”

“Maybe, uh, two more hours?” says Kageyama slowly.

“Perfect,” says Sugawara. “Bring your cell phone so I can call you if needed. Do you have any change for the machines?”

He enunciates each word with perfect clarity, as though talking to someone unfamiliar with the language.

Even so, it takes Kageyama a moment to process what Suga-san is saying, at which point a slow, wide smile breaks out over his face.

By the time they return, Oikawa is lounging on the couch. He, also, has bathed, his hair damp and flat. He’s wearing an oversized t-shirt and boxers and nothing else. Sugawara and Hinata probably think he’s a complete mess. But all Kageyama can see is that the nap he took has refreshed him beyond all measure – his eyes are bright, and his body is loose and floppy, not strung tight with exhaustion as it so often is these days.

“Hey!” Oikawa says, looking up at his husband with a smile.

He fumbles to turn off the TV before he has to defend himself for watching _Nailed It_ yet again ( _this episode is so good, Tobio-chan!)._

But Kageyama is still flying high from his contact with the volleyball, and merely places Hana in Oikawa’s arms without any mocking commentary. 

Oikawa, holding Hana to his shoulder one-handed and, taking note of Kageyama’s sweaty appearance, grabs hold of his collar and pulls him in close.

“Mmmmm, you’re all hot and sweaty. And your face is so smooth.” He runs his hand across Kageyama’s cheek.

“Suga-san and Hinata came by,” Kageyama murmurs. “We went for a walk. Suga-san did the laundry.”

“This is not walk sweat,” says Oikawa. “This is volleyball sweat. Mixed in with old laundry B.O.” He doesn’t seem to mind, though. He even seems to get into it, in a way that Kageyama hasn’t had the pleasure of experiencing in quite a long time. Not since his prior life, in fact – the one before Hana’s arrival, twenty-six and a little more than one half days ago. 

Kageyama, not one to miss such a golden opportunity, settles down on the couch. He eagerly cups Oikawa’s face in his hands and kisses him. He’s feeling so much better after the volleyball, and Oikawa looks rested and even happy, and smells delicious. Kageyama is quickly reminded how good Oikawa tastes, too.

He knows this isn't going any further. It’s still too soon, not to mention Hana’s little body resting between them. But it’s a nice reassurance that it still exists in both of them, and that it’s going to happen again, hopefully in the not-too-distant future.

There is the sound of a throat clearing.

“Hello, Oikawa-san,” Sugawara calls out cheerfully. They break apart, Oikawa with an adorable dusting of pink on his cheeks. One of Kageyama’s arms slides around Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Mr. Refreshing!” says Oikawa, quick to recover. “And Chibi-chan! Seems I have you two to thank for my spruced-up husband.”

As Sugawara deposits the bag of freshly washed, dried, and folded laundry, Oikawa adds, awed, "And clean clothes!" 

“She’s a darling baby,” says Sugawara.

“She _is_ pretty cute, isn’t she?” agrees Oikawa. “Even though she looks exactly like this idiot.” He brushes a quick kiss against Kageyama’s cheek, so close to his own. He then drops Hana down onto his knees and leans in to place a tender kiss on her button nose.

Kageyama slides his other hand around Hana, so he is holding the two of them in a net of his arms.

Something about being near Oikawa must remind Hana that she’s hungry because her lower lip wobbles. She lets out the little whimper that Kageyama knows means they have approximately two minutes and forty seconds before she announces piercingly to the world that she is being cruelly starved by her negligent parents.

Sugawara smiles and motions Hinata to follow him out. They close the door quietly on the sight of both Oikawa and Kageyama beaming down at the squirming bundle in Oikawa’s lap.

Hana finally falls back asleep.

Kageyama is sprawled on the couch, dozing off, when Oikawa’s voice startles him awake.

“Tobio,” he says, the confusion evident in his voice. “Why are there vegetables under the sink?”


End file.
